Monkey See, Monkey Don't (transcript)
Episode: Monkey See, Monkey Don't episode begins at the Zoo. The little boy look at the elephant. Little boy: Here, Mr. elephant. to Peanuts. Ren and Stimpy was on the branches to look at the zoo. Elephant's nose vaccums all the peanuts and the bag too. Ren: Stimpy, did you see that? Humans haven't come this creatures by hand. I tell you we could real live like kings here. Come, Stimpson. Let us go see the private of this establishment and Stimpy are tip-toeing to the left. Cuts to Zookeeper's door. Stimpy knocks the Zookeeper's door. Zookeeper opens the door and looks at Ren and Stimpy wears a monkey costume. Hold it, I know what you gonna say. You're gonna say how we're the finest examples of monkey flesh that you ever seen. Stimpy: Duh, yeah! Especially cause I'm a cat! slaps Stimpy Ren: So, what are you say? Zookeeper: Hmm... an idea Okey dokey! You boys get your yob. screams offscreen. Ren: You see, Stimpy. You know how to talk to this- grabs Ren and Stimpy to the monkey cell. Ren inhales and blows out. Look at us Stimpy. No longer are we house pets, we climbed the evolutionary ladder. We've been accepted into the world of higher mammals. scratching his throat Were've involved. jumps up as the song stops, shows Stimpy with a stick in his nose and a tree branch in his ear Stimpy! aren't you ashamed? turns sad What if another monkey saw that? tries to pull the stick out of his nose. Ren: furiously Get that dead blasted stick out of your nose! Stimpy: sadly O-kay. shallows Ren: Shame, shame Stimpy. looks Filthy, giggles You'll have to come with my friend here. It's not us yet are costume to your sophisticated city monkey ways. smiles. Filthy grabs Ren's hand and throws up on Ren's hand offscreen. Ren was neutral and, looks at viewers with disgusted face. Okay, Stimpy, it's time for your evolving lessons. Stimpy: the idea Oh rapture! singing I'm gonna be a monkey, A monkey monkey monkey! A monkey monkey monkey, Monkey monkey monkey! looks at Stimpy, then at the viewers annoyingly Ren: Okay. If you want to be a monkey, you gotta learn to act like a monkey. and I got to know how because i've seen every Tarzan movie ever made. so watch and learn. jumps and grabs the monkey swinger. He miss the monkey swinger to grab them. Ren tries to go on and he grabs it. Alright, Stimpy. Listen up, Now note the ease with which I swing so nimbly hither and yon. to the right Witness as I perform an amazing double somersault & catch myself with my prehensile tail. off and use your head. Ren grabs the tree to his tail and lets go. Ren falls down to the ground. Stimpy: Oh, I get the idea! jumps and grabs the monkey swinger with his nose. Three heads are nose. to the right and jumps off and use your head. Stimpy grabs the tree to his nose and lets go. Ren falls down to the ground. Fades to Ren and Stimpy scratching like a monkeys. Ren: Boy, I tell ya. Being a monkey is harder than I thought. Stimpy: Yeah, my monkey suit is all itchy with vermin and flies! vermins are falling off, Filthy looks at Stimpy. Ren looks at Filthy too. Filthy was looking at Termite and grabs it. Filthy salts to the vermin and eats it. Stimpy was drooling. Ren: HEY, what's a monkey gotta do to get some grooming around here? looks at Ren and walks to Ren. Say Cheetah, me and my pal here and have a slice, will ya? looks at Ren's back. Filthy jumps forward to Ren. WHAT? looks at Big vermin. Stimpy: Go ahead, Ren. It the nice vermin. stares at Ren. Ren: sobs I don't want to! grabs the Big vermin. big vermin bites Ren's tongue. Ren screams and looks at Filthy. Ren close his mouth and chews it up. Ren swallows vermin and drools. Ren's tongue was on vermin parts. Cuts to Little Boy and Fat Dad. Little Boy: Hey daddy! Look at his silly monkeys! giggles looks at the Little Boy and Dad. Filthy screeching like a monkey. Filthy was wooing. Filthy was walking crazy and continue oohing. Filthy stops. Filthy sit down and smiles. Little Boy and Fat Dad are have desserts from Filthy. Filthy grabs a desserts and starts eating all the desserts. Ren and Stimpy: CHOP TIME! to see Little Boy and Fat Dad. Ren and Stimpy was screeching like a monkey and scratching his back. Ren and Stimpy smiles and grabs it. Ren and Stimpy zooms offscreen. Ren: Come on, Stimpy! Show me what you've got! Stimpy: gasps It's my... FAVORITE! looks at the nutshell and gum. Dusty old nut shells and pre-chewed gum. was put in his mouth and chews it, Ren sees the rock. Ren: A ROCK!? Little boy giggles. Ren throw a rock at Little Boy. Ren and Stimpy looks at Zookeeper. Zookeeper: Well, Okey dokey, boys! Here's your monkey chow. YUM! It's every monkey's favorite... and Stimpy looks at the rotten fish in monkey chow. braced fishheads and rotten food. Ren: That's it, I've had enough! kicks off the bucket and rip off his monkey costume. Ren throws the monkey costume at Stimpy. Ren yells at Zookeeper. WE WANNA TRANSFER!!! Zookeeper: Next time, I raised peach by yardley. to the jungle forest, Hippo are in the water and the bird was flying through the Hippo. Other hippo are on the water and the other bird was flying through the Hippo too. Stimpy as a Hippo are on the water and Ren as a bird was flying through Stimpy. Ren beaks up at Stimpy. The iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts